


Star Wars: The Birth of the New Sith Empire

by Daenerion



Series: Star Wars: The New Sith Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannon-diversion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Galactic Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerion/pseuds/Daenerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Galaxy is again on the precipice of conflict. Just over a century ago, a man from the Outer-rim of Terra has risen as the new Sith Emperor and has christened this new Empire as the New Sith Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The Birth of the New Sith Empire

A thousand years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Galaxy is again on the precipice of conflict. Just over a century ago, a man from the Outer-rim of Terra has risen as the new Sith Emperor and has christened this new Empire as the New Sith Empire. In the last century this New Sith Empire has grown to control nearly a third of the entire Galaxy in its iron grip. However, the Republic and the Jedi have been unable to attack this new bastion of the dark-side of the Force, for this new Emperor has reforged the Sith into a force of stability and peace in the Outer-rim.

Under his rule, the Sith have abandoned slavery, mass oppression and have created a diverse and wealthy Empire in the Outer-rim. Despite a minor conflict between the Republic and the Empire in the early years Empire's growth, the two Galactic powers have come to grudgingly respect one another. However, Galactic peace hangs on by a thread. The Hutt Cartels, led by Gromuba the Hutt, have been sowing seeds of dissent and discord in both the Republic and the Empire. This is because both powers have constrained the Hutt Cartels by placing an embargo upon them. With their wealth suffering and their continuously growing greed, the Hutts seek to create new nations on the Galactic stage in order to revive the slave trade. Even if this requires plunging the Galaxy into a war, the like of which had not been seen for nearly a millennium.

The only hope for peace in the greater Galaxy to continue to flourish is for both the Empire and the Republic to see through the machinations of the Hutts. Despite the grudging peace and respect the two Galactic powers feel for each other, there is still much distrust and hatred between the two powers, especially between the Jedi and the Sith, who have been enemies for tens of thousands of years. The only thing keeping the two sides from causing a war is the strange, yet strong friendship between Darth Imperious, the Sith Emperor, and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker the third of his name.

Will their friendship be enough to keep the peace or will the Hutts succeed in their machinations? Only time will tell...


End file.
